


Лучшие пироги в Лондоне

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I AM BEEN KNEW NOW, I low key forgot what a mince pie was, John eats so much pie i'm lowkey highkey jealous, Johnlock kisses, M/M, Pies pies and even more pies, Sherlock can cook, Sherlock feeds John up, Sort Of, Sweeney Todd References, but I FOUND OUT, holiday fluff, part of the fic happens around the holidays so, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон смотрит «Суини Тодда» с Шерлоком. Это была его первая ошибка. Следующим его шагом было стать официальным дегустатором пирогов Шерлока. Выживут ли Джон и его талия? Почитайте, чтобы узнать.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 11





	Лучшие пироги в Лондоне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Best Pies In London](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691165) by [Call_Me_Clarence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Clarence/pseuds/Call_Me_Clarence). 



Если подумать, Джону на самом деле не следовало позволять Шерлоку смотреть «Суини Тодда»(1).

Поначалу это кажется безобидным выбором. И, кроме того, «Суини Тодд» − единственное, что можно посмотреть по телевизору в этот день. Он ожидает, что Шерлок уйдёт в свою комнату с его ноутбуком в тот момент, когда начнётся пение − то есть почти сразу же − но, к изумлению Джона, тот, кажется, просто сосредоточивается на фильме. Джон осознаёт свою ошибку только на следующий день.

Бах!

Вскочив с кровати, Джон спросонья озирается. Это был выстрел из пистолета?

Бах! Бах! Бах!

Не пистолет, но что-то определённо затевается.

Спотыкаясь, Джон идёт на громкий стук в кухню, где находит... Шерлока?

− _Боже мой_ , что ты делаешь?! − восклицает он, пытаясь перекричать шум.

Шерлок в последний раз ударяет скалкой по кухонной стойке, прежде чем повернуться.

− Я замешиваю тесто, − объясняет он просто.

Джон видит из-за спины Шерлока, что тот на самом деле замешивает тесто... или что-то похожее на него, по крайней мере. Но оказалось трудно смотреть на что-либо, кроме самого Шерлока, так как на нём надет вычурный красно-белый клетчатый фартук − очевидно, украденный у миссис Хадсон − и с ног до головы тот в муке. Она у него даже в волосах. И на _всём_ фартуке. И на каждом ботинке у него по крохотной кучке.

Джон собирается сказать что-то ещё, но вместо этого смеётся.

− Остановись, − хмурится Шерлок. − Ты похож на сумасшедшего. Смеёшься на кухне в четыре утра совершенно без причины.

Это заставляет Джона засмеяться ещё громче, что, в свою очередь, заставляет Шерлока нахмуриться ещё больше.

− Прости, − вздыхает Джон, вытирая слёзы. − Прости, но ты посмотри, э-м-м...

− Что? − Шерлок выпрямляется, держа скалку так, словно мог бы ею ударить, если бы он не перестал над ним смеяться.

Джон не может говорить, он пытается, но может только хохотать и хватать ртом воздух.

− Я буду игнорировать тебя до тех пор, пока ты снова не начнёшь вести себя как человек, − объявляет Шерлок и снова принимается взбивать тесто, на этот раз с ещё большей силой.

Джон качает головой и, посмеиваясь, направляется в душ. Он явно не собирается больше спать сегодня, с таким же успехом он мог бы начать свой день пораньше − читай: до смешного рано.

***

Когда Джон возвращается домой, повсюду пироги с мясом. _Везде_.

Джон идёт на кухню и видит, что Шерлок готовит ещё один, скатывая слой теста со скалки на пирог. Джон думает, что тот, должно быть, рассчитал время и лежал в ожидании, когда он войдёт. Это или жизнь Джона буквально превратилась в «Суини Тодда»... Но если бы это было так, он не смог бы съесть ни одного из этих пирогов − чёрт возьми, они так хорошо пахнут − поэтому он выталкивает _эту_ мысль из головы.

− Так вот для чего нужно было всё это тесто, − замечает Джон, положив свой кожаный портфель на стул и взяв пирог с усеянного мукой кухонного стола. Или, по крайней мере, пытается это сделать.

− Ой! − вскрикивает Джон, отдёргивая руку, так как Шерлок ударил его скалкой − не сильно, но всё же.

− Только не этот, − Шерлок показывает на него скалкой − Джон начинает беспокоиться, что тот может начать зависеть от этого конкретного предмета − а потом указывает ей на другой пирог на кухонной стойке, − вот этот.

− Хорошо. Хорошо. − Джон потирает руку, притворяясь, что ему больно. Он делает, как велено, и берёт другой пирог, который теплее. Пироги с мясом должны быть тёплыми или холодными?

− О, Боже, − стонет Джон, откусывая первый кусок. Немного содержимого пирога вываливается на пол, но, судя по состоянию пола, это не имеет большого значения. Поэтому Джон пожимает плечами, глядя на беспорядок, потом смотрит на Шерлока, который, затаив дыхание, видимо, ожидает его мнения, и улыбается. − Он великолепен.

Шерлок улыбается в ответ, немного маниакально. Слишком похоже на то, как могли бы улыбаться Суини Тодд или миссис Люветт. Это заставляет Джона снова усомниться в содержимом пирогов.

− Тебе нравится? − Шерлок наклонился вперёд. − Есть жалобы?

Джон откидывается назад. − А должны быть? − Он смотрит на пирог в своих руках. − Шерлок! − кричит он. − О, Боже, что ты в это положил?!

− Он не отравлен. − Шерлок закатывает глаза, а затем шлёпает воображаемого таракана на кухонный стойке.

− Или накачал наркотиками? − сердито спрашивает Джон, поднимая пирог, − клянусь Богом, Шерлок. Если ты снова накачал меня наркотиками...

− Заткнись, − усмехается Шерлок. − Как будто у меня есть причина накачать тебя сегодня наркотиками.

− Шерлок!

− Это не наркотик! − Ещё один удар по столу. Хотя Джон думает, что на этот раз это произошло чисто из-за гнева, а не из-за необходимости убивать воображаемых насекомых.

− О... − Джон сдаётся. − Ну тогда... − Он откусывает ещё кусочек. − Он великолепен, правда.

Шерлок сердито на него смотрит, но Джон видит, что за этим скрывается улыбка.

***

Эта ночь наполнена громкими хлопками ради ещё большего количества теста − по тесту _действительно_ нужно бить так сильно? Джон ничего не смыслит в выпечке, но _всё же_... поэтому Джон просто отключается. Вы не выйдете из зоны боевых действий, не приобретая способность спать под звуки миномётного огня. Даже если громкий стук в ночи заставит Джона впасть в панику, до тех пор, пока он не заснет, единственное, что его потревожит − это внезапное прекращение стука. 

Что, конечно, и происходит.

Джон сонно смотрит на своё радио с часами и видит, что время только сейчас переваливает за пять утра. Ему отчаянно хочется снова заснуть, но его желудок протестующе урчит. Он пытается сказать ему, что пироги, вероятно, ещё даже не готовы. Но желудок не сдаётся, и Джон встаёт. Просто чтобы проверить.

Джон идёт на кухню, протирая заспанные глаза. Он и его желудок оба встревожены, увидев, что на стойке нет маленьких пирогов. Джон понимает, что их нет. Но всё же.

− Доброе утро, Джон, − ухмыляется Шерлок через плечо. Он работает у плиты, готовит что-то, пахнущее мясом, луком и просто чем-то тёплым и вкусным. Это заставляет желудок Джона громко заурчать. 

Шерлок снова поворачивается, чтобы предоставить Джону полный обзор, прежде чем его ухмылка перерастает в улыбку. Он хватает скалку из-за плиты, используя её, чтобы указать на тарелку, которую Джон не заметил. 

− Вот этот, − говорит он, а потом возвращается к тому, что поджаривает.

Джон смотрит и видит три маленьких пирога, которые аккуратно лежат, ожидая, когда Джон их проглотит. Он берёт тарелку, бросив «Спасибки»(2) в направлении Шерлока, прежде чем взять один из пирогов.

Пирог холодный, и теперь, когда Джон смотрит на него, он видит, что этот пирог не совсем такой, как вчера вечером. Его желудок слишком возбуждён мыслью о пироге, чтобы задавать вопросы, и он откусывает кусочек. Не игрушечные пироги. Пироги со свининой.

Свинина отлично выдержана, желе не слишком холодное или клейкое. Корочка слоёная и красивая. Всё это тает на языке Джона, как рай.

− С каких это пор ты так хорошо умеешь печь пироги? − Джон откусывает ещё один кусочек, слишком восхищённый взрывающимся во рту вкусом, чтобы даже пошевелиться и сесть. Просто жадно поглощает свой завтрак, как какой-нибудь язычник.

− С прошлой ночи, − Шерлок делает паузу, поднимая лопатку в воздух. − Нет, зачеркни это. Вчера вечером.

Джон стонет, когда обнаруживает, что в центре следующего пирога лежит маленькое яйцо вкрутую.

− Я мог бы к этому привыкнуть, − говорит он.

Шерлок останавливается, помешивая, моргает, а потом говорит: − Хорошо.

***

Джон никогда в жизни так быстро не возвращался с работы. 

Шерлок приготовил ему на обед пирог с курицей и луком-пореем под сливочным соусом − и за него можно было умереть. Он обещал, что, когда Джон вернётся домой, у него будет _ещё больше пирогов_ на пробу.

− Я дома! − взволнованно кричит Джон, вбегая в квартиру, сбрасывая куртку и шарф, и швыряя портфель бог знает куда.

− Иди сюда! − кричит Шерлок из кухни, и сердце Джона подпрыгивает от радости.

− Не мог бы ты заполнить несколько листов с данными о твоём мнении по поводу пирогов? Я был бы признателен за мнение со стороны. А то миссис Хадсон каждый раз говорит одно и то же − «Они милые, дорогой».

Джон смеётся над тем, как Шерлок изображает их хозяйку.

− С удовольствием, − говорит он, набивая рот бифштексом и пирогом с почками, − ты продолжаешь печь пироги, а я буду твоим официальным дегустатором. Продолжай стараться, ты справишься с любой задачей. Просто продолжай печь эти славные штуки.

− Отлично.

***

Джон уже начал беспокоиться о своей талии. Только за последние две недели он набрал пять фунтов. И был настроен набрать ещё пять в ближайшие несколько недель, так как приближались праздники. Может, ему стоит заняться бегом трусцой? Или вернуться в спортзал. Бог знает, что после того, как он закончил физиотерапию, он почти избегал любой деятельности, которая могла бы считаться «тренировкой», если мог. Единственное, что он делал в эти дни − гонялся за плохими парнями по всему Лондону. 

− Сконцентрируйся, − говорит Шерлок, отрывая взгляд от ноутбука, на котором печатал, и смотрит туда, где Джон должен был заполнить один из причудливых маленьких вопросников, которые тот придумал. 

Джон смотрит на компьютер, лежащий у него на коленях, а потом читает то, что видит на экране.

_«Основываясь на прошлом опыте с пирогами, не относящимся к этому эксперименту, что бы ты сказал, какой тип пирога предпочтительнее, сладкий или пикантный?»_

Вопросы самые разные, от вопросов о консистенции свиного желе до вопросов о слоёной корочке пирога. Джон чувствует, что это похоже на способ узнать, как сделать лучший для него пирог. Джон не подаёт виду, что понимает, что Шерлок что-то замышляет, так как лучший пирог звучит абсолютно потрясающе. 

Джон обдумывает вопрос, честно, как только может, и наконец печатает «Сладкие».

Несмотря на то, что до сих пор они ели только пикантные пироги, Джон не мог солгать и сказать, что не сделает ничего постыдного, чтобы заполучить в свои руки лимонное безе или черничный пирог. 

Он смотрит на Шерлока, который яростно печатает, и надеется и молится, чтобы этот человек не заскучал с подобными экспериментами в ближайшее время.

***

Так много пирогов.

Они отгружают их миссис Хадсон, Ярду и даже Майкрофту − хотя Джон был уверен, что за последним стоит злой умысел Шерлока. Дошло даже до того, что если ты приходишь по адресу 221Б в поисках помощи, независимо от того, ожидали Шерлок и Джон твоего дела или нет, ты уходишь с каким-нибудь пирогом. Чёрт, даже когда приходит почтальон, чтобы доставить почту, его ожидает пирог или три.

− Я начинаю толстеть, − жалуется Джон, хотя всё равно вгрызается в яблочный пирог.

Шерлок прищуривается и смотрит на Джона, который сидит за кухонным столом, пытаясь сосредоточиться на своём животе. А потом пожимает плечами: − Тебе не помешало бы съесть ещё несколько пирогов, − говорит он.

Джон чувствует, как его щёки заливает румянец. Он списывает это на то, что его перекормили.

***

А потом, конечно же, у них появляется дело, и оно уводит мальчиков из кухни ради опасной тайной миссии в местном притоне метамфетамина. 

Джон ненавидит каждую его секунду. Он не может перестать думать о Шерлоке, свернувшемся калачиком на одном из грязных ковриков, лежавших вокруг, вместо случайных наркоманов, на которых они натыкаются. Не помогает и то, что, чтобы войти в образ, Шерлок несколько раз протыкает шприцем свои руки. Несколько вен на руках. 

Джон ненавидит, _ненавидит_ смотреть на это. Понимая, что Шерлок знает, куда вонзить иглу, не только потому, что он − чёртов гений, но и потому, что у него был глубоко личный опыт, когда он впрыскивал в свои вены яд. Потому что именно так всё и было. Метамфетамин, героин, кокаин. Джону всё равно. Это был яд. И этот яд _никогда_ больше не приблизится к Шерлоку.

− Проверка на наркотики, − твёрдо говорит Джон, когда они снова оказываются дома. Они провели неделю под прикрытием, прежде чем поймали того человека, и теперь наконец-то вернулись домой. Им обоим нужен душ и приличная еда. Но Джон не сможет сосредоточиться ни на чём другом, пока всё это не закончится.

Шерлок смотрит на него с минуту, проверяя, сможет ли выбраться из этой ситуации. 

Когда он видит, насколько серьёзно Джон к этому относится, он просто кивает.

 _Чист_.

Джон вздыхает с облегчением, когда тест Шерлока даёт отрицательный результат. Они могли бы сделать это в Бартсе, и Джон знает, что Молли взяла немного крови Шерлока под влиянием того же страха, что и у него, но Джону нужно было дважды проверить. Нужно было убедиться. 

Он может безоговорочно доверять Шерлоку во многих вещах. Но Джон сомневается, что наркотики когда-нибудь станут одной из таких вещей.

Джон выходит из душа, одетый в серый спортивный костюм и старую армейскую рубашку, вытирая волосы полотенцем. 

− Шерлок? − зовёт он. Свет выключен, и в квартире почти темно, только из кухни идёт слабый свет.

Джон идёт на свет и ещё больше смущается, когда видит на столе один-единственный пирог с тремя маленькими свечками, воткнутыми в него. Есть также большие свечи в держателях с обеих сторон пирога. Они освещают кухню тёплым светом. Заставляя Джона чувствовать себя одновременно подозрительным и расслабленным.

Джон подходит к пирогу, пытаясь понять, какого типа тот может быть из одной только корочки. За последние несколько недель он съел больше пирогов, чем когда-либо в своей жизни, и даже не подозревал о существовании некоторых. Без этой последней недели, конечно, которую он хотел бы полностью стереть из своей памяти. Значит, эксперимент продолжается? Шерлок редко возвращался к началу эксперимента, прерванного каким-нибудь делом. 

Джон чувствует, что улыбается, радуясь сверх всякой меры тому, что они могут вернуться к этой рутине причудливой, но чудесной домашней жизни. Шерлок готовит, а Джон ест всё, что тот поставит перед ним. Даже если бы после завтрака, обеда и ужина были анкеты. Если это не было немного странно, то это просто были не они.

− Спасибо тебе, − голос Шерлока доносится из-за спины Джона.

Джон поворачивается, и улыбка его становится шире, когда он видит, как его детектив выходит из ванны, одетый в этот ужасный спортивный костюм, который у него может ассоциировать только с рецидивом. Даже если это была всего лишь маскировка и для дела, а потом тот переодевался во что-то более знакомое − дорогие чёрные брюки от костюма и фиолетовую рубашку, которая была его любимой.

− Не за что. Но... э-м-м... что именно я сделал, что требует благодарности?

Шерлок подходит ближе. Берёт полотенце, которое Джон держит в руках, и отбрасывает его в сторону. 

− Всё, − говорит он.

Джону приходится смотреть почти прямо вверх, чтобы увидеть его лицо. Джон подозрительно прищуривается, но на его губах играет ухмылка. − Точно, да, конечно.

− Джон, − начинает Шерлок, переводя дыхание. Его зрачки исполняют этот странный танец. Глаза широко распахиваются. Джон думает, что мужчина вот-вот бросится к двери.

− Да? − Джон успокаивающе кладёт руку на локоть Шерлока. Слегка поглаживает ладонью руку другого мужчины. − Что такое, любовь моя?

У Шерлока сбивается дыхание. Он смотрит на руку Джона, лежащую на его плече. А потом снова на Джона. Его губы складываются в открытую беззвучную улыбку, когда он поворачивает голову в сторону.

− Можно я тебя поцелую?

− Боже, да.

Шерлок наклоняется как раз в тот момент, когда Джон приподнимается на цыпочки, чтобы быстрее встретиться с ним губами.

Это казалось неизбежным. Быть с Шерлоком таким образом. С того самого первого места преступления. В тот первый вечер у Анджело, когда он впервые встретился с этой задницей, если быть честным. Всё это медленно приходит в голову. Легко. Естественно. _Окончательно_. 

Шерлок отстраняется, чтобы прижаться лбом ко лбу Джону.

− Можно тебя кое о чём спросить? − спрашивает Джон.

− Х-м-м? − Глаза Шерлока всё ещё закрыты, и Джон знает, что тот добавляет этот поцелуй в комнату в своих Чертогах разума.

− Что это за пирог такой?

Шерлок в замешательстве открывает глаза и немного отстраняется. Джон тычет большим пальцем через плечо в сторону стола, в сторону пирога, который, несомненно, уже покрыт расплавленным воском.

Шерлок издаёт смешок, и Джон тихо к нему присоединяется.

Шерлок прижимается губами к губам Джона, прежде чем отстраниться настолько, чтобы сказать, − Пирог с мясным фаршем(3), − а потом снова наклоняется для очередного поцелуя.

Джон улыбается в ответ на поцелуй. Шерлок это сделал. Джону даже не нужно пробовать пирог, чтобы знать, что тот будет лучшим, что он когда-либо пробовал. Пироги с мясным фаршем всегда были его любимыми.

***

(1) − Суини Тодд (англ. Sweeney Todd) − вымышленный персонаж, впервые появившийся в качестве главного отрицательного героя в серии небольших рассказов «Жемчужная нить» (печаталась с 1846 по 1847 годы, переиздавалась и позднее). Споры о том, существовал ли он в действительности или нет, до сих пор продолжаются. Согласно первоначальной версии легенды, Тодд был цирюльником, который убивал своих посетителей, нажимая на потайной рычаг, открывавший люк, находящийся под креслом для клиентов. Вследствие этого жертва падала в подпол и ломала шею (либо разбивала череп). Если же жертва выживала, Тодд спускался в подпол и добивал её бритвой. В других интерпретациях убийство описывалось иначе: Тодд перерезал жертве горло, после чего сбрасывал тело в подвал с помощью люка. Затем он грабил своих жертв, изымая все ценные вещи, а его сообщница миссис Ловетт (по другим версиям − подруга или любовница) помогала ему избавляться от тел, делая из них начинку для мясных пирогов. Цирюльня Суини Тодда находилась в Лондоне по адресу Флит-стрит, 186, и была соединена подземным ходом с пирожковой лавкой миссис Ловетт.  
(2) − В оригинале там «Та», которое тоже переводится как «Спасибо», но его употребляют реже.  
(3) − Пирог с мясным фаршем (англ. Mince Pies) − это сладкий пирог английского происхождения, наполненный смесью сухофруктов и специй под названием «мясной фарш», который традиционно подают во время рождественского сезона в большей части англоязычного мира.


End file.
